the_real_life_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers (Earth 010)
|backcolor2= |altbackcolor=#96F7FF |height=2.2 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#C1FFFF |alttextcolor=#410606 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} is the main titular central protagonist from Real Life of Earth 010. He is the original and central one and the most focused character throughout the series. Son of recurring series antagonist Ballard Ewers III and Denise Turner, Baxter is an honest, kind, nice, and positive whose life has had a tragic past, but a fantastic future. In the first Real Life installment, Baxter goes out to find members of the Dark Dimmension and defeat them to prevent them from having the world consumed by it, as well as saving the life of his Mother for a future Mansion for the bloodline to live in. In Real Life 2: The Crusaders, Baxter, along with Kiki and Wanda go out searching for their escaped father to kill him along with a few ewers and a few friends along the way. Baxter is the first Ewers of the series to be introduced, but the twenty-first to be born, and is among the most well-known characters of the series. Appearance Current Appearance Baxter is canonically established as a tall (175 cm/5'9"), attractive and well-built man, even as a teenager. He has long brown hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows and blue eyes. He also bore a mild resemblance to his father Ballard Ewers III and his mother Denise Turner. Baxter's attire consists of wearing a pair of Glasses on his face like some of the other Ewers family members. His "E" Shaped Birthmark is located on the back of his right shoulder on his body. He wears a Short-Sleeved Red T-Shirt that the sleeves are either up to half of his biceps or lower to close to his triceps. He wears long blue leathered jeans around a 34 - 36 pair, and wears Black Tennis Shoes to wear. He also has facial hair around his face, with his mustache showing fully as he constantly shaves off his beard. Calmness Mode While recovering from Violent Mode. In this form his hair is abit longer as it is now Light Blue / White. His shirt, pants and shoes are also Light Blue / White. He also has no eye pupils and a White Mustache and Eyebrows. Trivia *Baxter is possibly the very first Son of the Ewers Family **But he is the 21st Ewers to be born. *Baxter takes many references from Jotaro Kujo in many ways throughout the series. **He shows his emotion to be very similar to Jotaro as his autistic nature seems to take on how he is feeling in personality wise. **He's pretty well-built but isn't as tall as Jotaro is, having the height of 5'9" (177 cm) *He has a huge hatred towards his father due to the fact that he finded out that he called the government to babysit him when he was younger and said that he couldn't do anything, however Baxter can do anything he wants, this is a sign to where Baxter's father does not want him to grow up maturely, but it was too late as Baxter kept maturing, he left to go live with his mom at age 18. *When Baxter doesn't wear his glasses, he can't see very far distances and has trouble reading, which is his biggest flaw, sometimes his vision can hurt if his glasses are left off for long periods of times, sometimes he needs new pair of glasses in about a few years or so. Site Navigation Category:Ewers Family Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Living Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Calmness Mode Users Category:Earth 010 Characters Category:Birthdays in January